Gas is often utilized to distribute beverages such as soda or beer. Particularly with respect to soda distribution, gas is provided to a syrup pump. Generally, the syrup pump exhausts gas in short burst, once every few seconds while being used. Occasionally, the syrup pump will malfunction for various reasons. For example, the syrup source may be empty and the syrup pump may be unable to detect the vacuum state. Such malfunction may cause the syrup pump to operate much more frequently than usual and in some cases even almost continuously. Such continuous operation will simply run down the supply of gas until the tank is empty. This is not desirable because the gas will need to be replaced more often than normal. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus that provides a visual indication of leaks in a gas distribution system and stops gas flow when a leak is severe.